thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Untold Tales of the Originals(Part 5)
Part 5:Mikaelsons vs The First vampires Niklaus-What do you mean, it will be the end of everything? Smithson-You dont know what they are, do you? Niklaus-All I know is that Ayanna said we were in big trouble and that the cure was up in the cave we went too. Smithson-She let you into a trap Niklaus. Niklaus-Obviously, so what are those digusting things? Smithson-You dont know, but they are...like you. Niklaus-What? Smithson-Come one Niklaus, you cant honestly think you are truly the first vampires. Niklaus-Why of course, why wouldnt we be? Smithson-True, to my knowlege you are the first humans to become vampires, but vampire like creatures have existed for centuries, feeding on blood, the brains, or in this case, the souls of others. Niklaus-What? Souls? Smithson-Yes, these things are an ancient breed of creatures who feed on the souls, therefore when you die, you become nothing, no heaven, no hell, no limbo, just nothing. Niklaus-But Im not gonna die, am I Smithson? Smithson-Thats not for me to decide. Niklaus-What would they need the necklace of my mothers for? Smithson-The necklace is as old as time itself having been passed through generations of witches, having made virtually indestructible by the first coven of witches. Niklaus-What is it for? Smithson-Its technically a portal, to the other side. Niklaus-Why? Why would the witches need a portal to the other side for the spirits to come through? Smithson-Not spirits, much worse, much scarier? Niklaus-Like what? Smithson-Witches serve nature...for every abomination whether they declare themselves a god or monster is irrevelant, a witch will do anything in their power to destroy it and if it cant be killed, then send it away. Niklaus-Where? Smithson-There are 3 layers of the other side. Heaven is when a spirit comes to peace with what they were looking for, Purgatory is when a spirit is trapped unable to escape because of unfinished business, and Hell is where spirits who have become demons, also nested with every supernatural that couldnt be killed, thats where these things came from. Niklaus-But how did they get here? Smithson-When your mother used the dark magic to make you into vampires and put that curse on you, the creatures fed on that dark energy and opened a small but optainable portal to Earth. Niklaus-I dont understand, I was able to kill them by decapication, and Ayanna burned them alive. Smithson-But most of them were in indestructible eggs, where no magic could break through. Their pack leader protects them from witches. Niklaus-Pack leader? Smithson-The oldest of these vampire creatures, he has taken human form to blend in with our world, he calls himself...Hal. Niklaus-This Hal...he can be killed? Smithson-If a witch can channel enough power, they can kill virtually any supernatural creature, unfortunately, they die in the process, taking a big chance unless they truly want to protect nature. Niklaus-So that means a witch with enough power could kill me or my family? Smithson-Yes. Niklaus-That means you? Smithson-I am old, too old Niklaus, I can perform simple spells, in my prime perhaps but not anymore. Niklaus-Where would I find a witch powerful enough to do so? Smithson-Why do you ask? Niklaus-Because I want to find a witch powerful enough to kill my father. Smitson-Well since your mother and Ayanna are dead, the closest would be a witch named...YAYHAHAHHA! Niklaus-Smithson? SMITHSON? Smithson-They...got...me! Smithson is taken away. Niklaus-Smithson! Give him back you bastards! Creatures-RAHAHAHA! Hal-Stand down my child, stand down. Niklaus-You must be Hal. Hal-You must be that hybrid Niklaus, we have so much to discuss. Meanwhile, Finn, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah travel to find Klaus at the cave they hide out Elijah-So you both truly dont want to be reunited with us? Kol-If it means geting into trouble with all of you, then no. Elijah-Finn? Finn-No Elijah, I hate what I become, I blame it on mother and father, they took away my humanity, I will look for any way possible to escape what Ive become, even if it means death. Rebekah-You cant speak like that Finn. Finn-Of course I can little sister, you are young, you dont know what its like to have humanity truly snatched away. Rebekah(Sternly)-Just because Im the youngest of the family doesnt mean I have the mind of a small child! Dont talk to me like that Finn! Finn(Angrily)-I cant talk to you like that because I am your older, wiser, stronger brother! Rebekah-Let us test that theory then... Elijah-Enough! We have arrived. Kol-There are guards everywhere, how do we...kill them? Elijah-Niklaus killed them by beheading. Kol-Then so shall it be... Elijah-WAIT KOL! Kol-Yahahahha! Creatures-RAOAHAAH! The creatures immediately spray their goo onto Kol Kol-YAHAAHHA! The creatures attack and try to rip Kol apart. Elijah-Come one, we need to help Kol...guys..guys? Finn-We are busy at the moment with these ones, go on without us Elijah! Rebekah-Im coming with you Elijah. Elijah-Behead as many as possible and watch out for their goo. Hal-So you must wonder why you are here? Niklaus-You are using me as a hostage to get that necklace. Hal-Smart boy, smart smart boy. Niklaus-DONT CALL ME BOY! And where is Smithson? Hal-Oh dont worry, we need him alive, to open up the portal to free everything else. Niklaus-Everyone else? Hal-Why of course? You didnt just think it was us down there did you? No, everyone else sent us to obtain the necklace and free them, and free the spirits of everyone trapped and wanting to be free once more. Niklaus-Well that isnt gonna happen, not if it means trouble for my family. Hal(Laughs)-Dont worry about me. Im not the one to worry about. Elijah and Rebekah walk in. Elijah-You should be worrying about us. Hal-Ah yes, the other of all you. Many creatures approach them Hal-Stand down, stand down, they mean no threat. Rebekah-I like to test that theory as well. Rebekah super speeds over trying to behead him, but he is quick and slams her to the ground. Hal-You are very very pretty. Rebekah-Well here, enjoy my beautification! Rebekah bites Hal in the neck. Hal-AHHH! You WHORE! You vampire whore! You need to be taught a lesson, the hard way! Guards get that necklace off her, then paralyze her! Elijah-NO REBEKAH! Elijah super speeds over only to be knocked into a wall by a much bigger stronger guard. Elijah rushes over and fights the creature along with Klaus help. Hal-Come on sweetheart, this wont hurt...much...HAHAHAHAH! Rebekah-No leave me alone! Niklaus! Elijah! Niklaus-Rebekah, Im coming! A few more guards knock him back on his feet Niklaus-You bastards! Leave her alone! Rebekah(Screams)-AHAHAHAH! Elijah-What are you doing to her? Niklaus(Weeping)-He is...raping her. Elijah-What? Hal-Ah, Im done with that, and no I wouldnt rape a disgusting excuse for one of us. Niklaus-She isnt disgusting! Hal-Well I say she is! Now guard, dispose of both of them! Creature-RAOAORRRR! Then a sword slashes off the creatures arm, then head. Mikael-Im free! Now time to kill you! Hal-You'll have to catch me first! Kol-Already did. Kol and Finn slam Hal to the ground Hal-Kill them all! Every creature comes out to fight off Mikael, Klaus and Elijah. Elijah-We cant fight this many of them! Mikael-You will Elijah! Smithson-Hold on! Smithson then lights a fire and destroys every creature in sight, then burns the goo off the originals. Creatures-RAOAHAHAARHRHH! Hal-No!!!! It matters no, as long as Im alive, Im untouchable! And my kind lives! Hal then with his incredible strength throws Finn and Kol straight into the ceiling then into Mikael and Elijah. Klaus misses and chases after Hal Niklaus-Got you. Hal-You got nothing! Niklaus-Where is my sister you bastard?!!! Hal-She is right there points finger to her. Rebekah(Weakily)-Nik...Nik Niklaus-Rebekah Im here, dont worry. Rebekah-He put something in me...in my stomach. Niklaus-Whats inside her? WHAT DID YOU PUT INSIDE HER?! Hal-Open up her stomach and look. Klaus punches into her stomach and sees many small green gooed eggs. Niklaus-What the hell? Hal-I told you, as long as Im alive, I can reproduce asexually, of course, it goes faster if there is a female host to put them in. 12 turn in 100, then 20,000, then 300 billion! Niklaus-Take them out! Hal-No! Niklaus-TAKE THEM OUT! Hal-NO! I have strict orders to keep them in. Niklaus-Strict orders..from who? Why would you be kept in an isolated area? Who or what would you wanna free him the other side? Who or what are you running from Hal? Who? Hal(Worried look)-I dont have to answer myself to a hybrid abomination like you. Niklaus-Fine, dont tell me..but Im giving you one last chance, take those eggs out of here...now. Hal-I couldnt even if I wanted too. Niklaus-Wrong answer. Klaus throws the eggs into Hals eyes. Hal-MY EYES! I CANT ######! SEE! Klaus immediately super speeds over and beheads Hal. He walks in the battle field and throws Hals head into the fire, as the other creatures fly off. Elijah-What happened? Niklaus-He's dead...where is Smithson? Smithson(Coughs)-Niklaus? Niklaus-Smithson, what is that witches name? Smithson-Key, unmarked stone, grave, blood of the raven...stairs...coffin. Niklaus-What? What? Mikael then super speeds away Kol-Well this has been fun..but uh. Niklaus-Kol, Finn, we can finally reunite and stop father from killing us. Finn-If father wanted to kill us, why would he have fought by our side? Niklaus-To deceive us Finn, to deceive us. Finn-I dont think so, Im gonna look for him. No Finn! Kol-Hell, why not, I will stay. Niklaus-Good Kol...good. Rebekah-What happened, the eggs they all exploded. Elijahs-Its because Hal is dead, they must have had a connection with him. Niklaus-Lets get out of here, this place is disgusting...oh Rebekah, why dont you leave your necklace here? Rebekah-No Niklaus Its mine..mine..it is the last memory of mother I have. Why would you ask me such a thing? Niklaus-Because it will open to much more darker, older and eviler things coming to kill us. Elijah-How do you know this? Niklaus-Smithson told me, and Hal, Im pretty sure he was running and taking orders from someone, someone powerful. Elijah-Who? Niklaus-I dont know, but that necklace will let them come out. Rebekah-Dont worry Niklaus, I wont let anyone get it, I will protect it with my life. Niklaus-If you say so, now come on, lets go find Finn and father, I believe I know of a witch who can kill father from killing us, whatever Smithson said had some sort of meaning to it. Immediately after they leave, Hals decapicated head, stil burning literally reattaches itself to its body. Hal(Breathing heavily)-Oh, you've opened pandoras box, you've opened it. The eggs immediately refom inside Rebekahs stomach. Rebekah-OWW! Elijah-What is it? Rebekah-Probably just hungry, want to eat someone. Kol-That sounds like a good idea. Niklaus-All this goo has made me unappetized. Category:Story